1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield cover assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a shield cover assembly for a vehicle interlocking with a seat height adjustment device.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a seat belt of a vehicle is a device that restricts the forward movement of a passenger to seek a passenger's safety, and is composed of webbing, a buckle, and the like.
Recently, an anchorage pretensioner member, which reduces the injury of the abdominal region or knees of a passenger by restricting the waist of the passenger through pulling of the webbing when vehicle collision occurs, has been mounted in a vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a portion of a seat of a vehicle in the related art.
The height of a seat 150 in FIG. 1 can be adjusted by a seat height adjustment device (not illustrated), and an anchorage pretensioner member 103 is fixedly installed on a cushion frame (not illustrated) of the seat 150 to pull a webbing 102 when vehicle collision occurs.
One end of the anchorage pretensioner member 103 is connected to the webbing 102, and the other end thereof is fixed to the cushion frame. In this case, one side surface of the seat 150, a shield cover 101 for hiding a portion of the anchorage pretensioner member 103 is fixedly installed on the cushion frame.
The shield cover 101 moves in upward, downward, front, and rear directions relative to the anchorage pretensioner member 103 when the height of the seat 150 is adjusted by the seat height adjustment device.
Accordingly, in order to avoid interference between the shield cover 101 and the anchorage pretensioner member 103, a portion of the shield cover 101 that corresponds to the trace of interference has been removed, and a rubber 110 has been inserted into the removed portion to prevent the removed portion from being exposed. In this case, a slot 115 that corresponds to the trace of the anchorage pretensioner member 103 is formed on the rubber 110.
However, in the related art, the shape of the slot 115 formed on the rubber 110 is non-uniform to cause the quality to deteriorate, and alien substances may flow in through the slot 115.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.